Luffy's Pain
by AnimezGirlz
Summary: The Whitebeard Pirates help Luffy escape after his brother, Ace, dies in his arms. When he awakes in his ship, Sunny, how will he get over his pain from losing Ace, will he destroy the ship in his rage? LuNa! Don't read if you don't like the pairng!
1. The War and the Brother

_**Please enjoy! This is my new story, it is set when the Whitebeard pirates are taking Luffy into their ship, and are escaping, leaving Ace and Whitebeard alone there, by his orders.**_

* * *

><p>"Get Ace's little brother onto the ship!" A man shouted, picking Luffy up from the ground, and eyeing the wound scaring his chest, magma was plunging into it, and blood was spilling everywhere, Jimbei ran over to him, Ace was dead, Whitebeard was badly injured, Luffy was...Who knows what Luffy's going through? All the Whitebeard pirates were focusing on was getting out of this place, Whitebeard had decided to sacrifice himself for his crew to be able to escape along with Ace's younger brother, so chaos was erupting. Jimbei tightened his grip onto Luffy, as he looked over at Whitebeard one last time before running up onto the last Whitebeard ship remaining. Following him was the remaining of the Pirates that risked their life for Ace.<p>

"Bring the injured in here!" Pirates were running around, trying to start the ship up, fight off Marines, and treat the injured at the same time, Luffy was dragged into the sick bay, barley clinging onto consciousness. Jimbei layed him down on a free bed carefully, and made his way out of the room to give them some privacy in order to treat Luffy and the others.

* * *

><p>The place was full of shouts from pirates, saying their last words to Whitebeard and Ace, Marineford was getting smaller and smaller, and the Marines were being held back by Whitebeard, so they set off, tears were in everyone's eyes as they knew the fate that befell their Captain, THEIR Pirate King.<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you going to do, Marco?" Jimbei asked, as they stared up at the many stars penetrating the sky.<p>

"I've got no idea." He replied, "I will most likely continue to be a pirate..." His voice trailed off, Jimbei nodded and sighed, things were going to be different without out Whitebeard around, Thats for sure. Jimbei got up and dusted his clothes,

"Well, where is our course set to go?" He asked, a questionable look upon his face, Marco smiled slightly,

"Were set for Sabaody Archipelago." He said, reaching for the door, "It's a random place to be going, but we don't have any other place to go really."

"Yes, Thats true i guess." He turned to Marco, "Thats were we'll part." Marco nodded understandingly.

"Need to get back to fishman island, right?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Men, time for dinner!" The bell sounded through the ship, men in bandages rushed into the room, snatching food from the plates, gobbling the food down with delight,<p>

"Hah, I was really hungry!"

"Uh-huh, me too!"

"Heh."

"Jimbei, you going to eat?"

"Y-yeah sure." Jimbei turned to the doctor, "How is he?"

"Well, excluding the physical wound caused by Akiano, his mind seems to be in a frantic mess," The man paused, "And he had some bad wounds from before, also he seemed to have been poisoned not far in the past." He man looked at Jimbei with a serious face, "He hasn't fully recovered from that, so He's not doing so well."

"I understand."

"Anyway, it's up to his will to live."

"Yeah." Jimbei looked in the direction of the sick bay and sighed, he had to live!

* * *

><p>"Marco Sir!" A man ran up to Marco, huffing and puffing, "There's a ship approaching us!"<p>

"Pirate or Marine?"

"Pirate!" The man paused,

"What's it's flag?"

"A skull with a straw hat on!"

"That's Luffy-Kun's ship!" Jimbei said, entering the room. Marco nodded to him,

"Let them on."

"Roger!"

* * *

><p>"SERIOUSLY?" Usopp ran around, trying to find a really good hiding place, "WERE GOING ONTO WHITEBEARD'S SHIP?"<p>

"Yeah." Zoro said, Sanji nodded in a approving matter. "We have to find Luffy!"

"B-But, W-well, W-why do W-we have t-to look in t-their s-ship?"

"Because the news report specifically said that Luffy was taken into there ship!" Nami said, pointing to the ship they were approaching.

* * *

><p>"Let them on!" a man shouted from the ship, "There allies." Luffy's whole crew stepped onto the ship, looking around for any sign of Luffy, their captain.<p>

"Your looking for Luffy-Kun I presume." Jimbei waked up to them, pointing to a room, "He's in there." They walked up carefully, and Usopp opened the door, gasping when he saw Luffy. Motionless. Foodless. But most impotently, Brotherless. Nami walked over to Luffy quickly, followed by Chopper, who de-attached all the equipment, Zoro and Sanji carefully lifted Luffy up, and they walked out with him, their faces grim.

"We'll be taking him," Zoro paused, "Thanks for helping him."

"Yeah, no problem." Marco smiled, as he patted Luffy on the head slightly, "You gotta live now!" He said, walking back to the crowd of pirates.

"Tell Luffy-Kun that I'll wait for him at Fishman island!" Jimbei said, turning to look at all of Luffy's crew, "So your the crew he's been telling me about," He paused, "You meet his expectations and more!"

"Thanks again~" Usopp wailed out, as the rowboat took them back to their ship, "For helping him I mean!"

"No Prob!"

* * *

><p>"Oi, will he be okay Chopper?"<p>

"I-I'm not sure, he needs treatment quickly!" He replied, leaning close to Luffy's chest, "His breathing is slowing down!"

"Hurry Zoro, Sanji!" Nami cried out, tears flowing out of her eyes like rain, "Row faster!"

"We're trying Nami Swan~"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Not very good, I know, but hey, it's a start at least! PLEASE REVIEW! Ace wants you to~~<em>**


	2. Luffy's Condition

**_Well here is the next chapter, please enjoy, and leave a review! It might have some hints of Sanji and Nami, but I assure you the outcome will be LuNa._**

**_Definitions_**

**_Arigato: Thanks/Thank you._**

**_Hai: Yes/OK_**

* * *

><p>"Chopper, does he need anything else?" Nami asked, handing him the thermometer.<p>

"No, i'll start treating him now." Chopper replied quickly,

"ok, sure." Nami walked out of the room, tears forming in her eyes, for once she let Sanji cuddle her, How was Luffy going to Cope? First his Nakama disappeared, then his brother died, it seemed his troubles never ended!

"That idiot will be fine Nami-Swan~" Sanji said with a nosebleed. She nodded and clutched at his shirt.

* * *

><p>"How is he Chopper?" Sanji walked into the sick bay, some food in his hands,<p>

"Well," Chopper paused and sighed lightly before continuing, "They treated him already on that White-beard guy's ship," Chopper looked down, "But it's all up to whether or not he wants to live." Sanji nodded grimly,

"A-anyway, heres some food for you and-" He stopped, "Well, I guess he won't be needing any then." Chopper nodded as he hopped off the stool and took the plate off of Sanji, gobbling down the food.

"Yummy!" The little reindeer finessed off the food, and put a cool cloth onto Luffy's forehead.

"Lets go out Chopper, He probably needs rest right?"

"Yep!" The reindeer licked his lips in satisfaction as they both walked out of the sick bay, and into the cold, chilly air.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Nami," Zoro walked over to Nami, cuddling himself, "Why is it so Damn cold?"<p>

"We're approaching a winter island, it's obvious it would be cold Zoro."

"Hn." Zoro slumped against the wall, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Nami-Sawann~" Sanji's voice echoed through the ship, "Robin-Chwann~" They both turned to look at him, "Dinner is served~~"<p>

"Arigato Sanji-Kun." She paused, and looked down, "How is he?" Sanji sighed slightly, going out of his love mode, as he replied seriously,

"Chopper says its up to him." He looked at everyone, "Whether or not he wants to live."

"Don't worry," Zoro appeared at the door scratching his head, "That guy won't die even if you want him to." He said, trying to act casual, but the worry in his voice didn't go away.

* * *

><p>Luffy looked around, trying to figure out where he was...Then it hit him like a lightning bolt: <em>ACE!<em>

_*Flashback*_

_"Ace!" Luffy screamed through the noise, holding his brother in his arms, crying slightly as he clutched him tighter, "YOU PROMISED!" Luffy protested through tears, "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T DIE!"_

_"I only have one regret." Ace replied, ignoring how he failed to keep his promise, Luffy looked at him; sad, angry, furious, but also curious as to what his brother's regret was. But there was no time for this!_

_"OI," He looked around at the shocked Pirates and glared at them, "Someone treat him quickly!" He pointed to Ace, wiping his tears away._

_"i-It's useless."_

_"Eh?"_

_"He's already fried my insides." Ace's words brought the truth back to Luffy. His brother was dying, and it was his fault._

_"N-no!" Luffy pulled a doctor in, but the doctor just shook his head grimly, _

_"He's right."_

_"Luffy, I'm sorry I couldn't let you save me like you wanted..." Ace coughed up some more blood, "But my only regret is that I didn't get to see you fuful your dream." Luffy looked at Ace sadly, tears forming once again in his eyes, as his brother let go of Luffy, and collapsed to the ground, his flame gone, out, for good._

_"AAAAAACCCCCCEEEEEEEE!" Luffy's cry could be heard anyware and every ware as he mourned for his lost brother._

_*End of Flashback*_

Relising what had transpired, Luffy punched the wall, and ran around, screaming as memories flooded into his mind,

_"I'm Sorry Luffy..."_

_"I couldn't watch you live your dream."_

_"You've always been so reckless, Luffy!"_

_"ACEEEEE!"_

*PUNCH!*

* * *

><p>The crew, hearing the repeated screams and crashes, ran into the room, only to find a angry, depressed, and mad Luffy!<p>

"LUFFY!" Nami cried out in shock,

"Luffy, if you keep doing this your wound will open up!" Chopper stated angrily, mad at Luffy for getting up so soon!

"Zoro, Sanji." Usopp pointed towards them, then towards Luffy. They understood and walked up to him, holding him still as they laid him back onto the bed, while Luffy was punching, pushing, shoving, and who knows what else to them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>...Short...I know...I promise the next chapter will be longer then 1000 words for you! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW, and have a nice day! :3<em>**


	3. Luffy

_**Been ages, hasn't it? Well, i DO have a excuse! I GOT A KITTY CAT! 333**_

_**Anyway on with the story!**_

_**Definitions:**_

_**Mugiwara No Luffy: Straw hat Luffy**_

* * *

><p>"Luffy!" Zoro shoved Luffy down onto the bed, anger gleaming in his eyes, "Just stop it already!"<p>

"It's us Luffy!" Sanji struggled to hold Luffy's feet down as he was kicking violently.

"AAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEE!"

"We know your upset about your brother, Luffy," Chopper protested, "But you didn't lose everything, right?" Suddenly, Luffy shoved Zoro and Sanji away, and ran out into the snowy winter island that they just docked at.

"Luffy wait!" Nami ran after him, Knowing full and well what the consequences would be if his wound opened.

* * *

><p><em>"You've always been so reckless, Luffy!" <em>

"Ace!" Luffy slammed himself against a rock angrily, "ACE!" "Ace, Ace, Ace, Ace, ACEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Luffy coughed up blood, he could feel blood begaining to soak through the bandage that was wrapped around his stomach and other parts of his body. He came to his senses for a while, looking around

"Where am I?" He questioned himself quizzically. "Maybe it was all a dream~" He added, leaning slightly onto a nearby tree branch. But Flashbacks soon reappeared in his mind, proving that it wasn't a dream. It was reality.

_""You've always been so reckless, Luffy!"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Luffy slammed himself against some more rocks and branches, as Nami stood there, looking.

"L-Luffy, Chopper was right!" She protested, "You haven't lost everything!" She kept on going, but to no avail. Luffy just began to thrash about some more, as Nami shouted out to him despretly.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we should go help Nami?" Usopp questioned worriedly,<p>

"No," Zoro sighed, "That women can take care of it." He looked up at the clouds, "We just have to trust her."

"But..." A hand touched Usopp on the shoulder lightly, he turned around quickly, it was just Sanji.

"For once the Marimo is right." He sighed, before going into love-love mode, "NAMI-SSSSWWWWWWANNNN~"

* * *

><p>"Luffy!" Nami ran up to him in a desperate scream, "Stop this! Please!" She pleaded, grabbing onto his clothes to try and stop him. Luffy banged his head on a tree angrily, it was if he couldn't even see Nami! She ran in front of him, holding her hands in front of him, in a attempt to stop him, he glanced up from his thoughts,<p>

"N-Nami?" She sighed with relief and pulled him closer.

"You had me worried you bastard!"

"B-But..." She ignored him, and pushed him against a tree, pushing her lips against his, leaving him shocked as she pulled back slightly with a small grin on her face.

"You still have us!" She remained him,

"_You still have us!"_

_"You still have us!" _

The words echoed in Luffy's mind, as he slumped against the tree, tears forming in his dark eyes, as Nami sat down next to him, sighing with relief.

"Arigato, Nami..." He said, a smile forming on his mouth, "You right...I still have my Nakama!"

...

"Luffy!" Nami pulled Luffy up from the ground, examining his wound, he had collapsed on the ground from most likely the wound on his chest. She pulled him onto her back, and carried him back to the ship, scolding him the whole way.

* * *

><p>"Nami! Luffy!" Chopper ran up to them, exited, "You got Luffy back?"<p>

"Yeah."

"Goooood Joooob Nami-Swannn~" Sanji came swooning into the deck, holding out a plate of well-made and tasty-looking cake to Nami. "Would you care to sample my newest invention?" He asked, handing her a spoon.

"Arigato Sanji-Kun." She watched carefully as Chopper took Luffy, and smiled at him slightly as she sampled the Delicious cake.

* * *

><p>Luffy opened his eyes with slight difuculty, as they felt very heavy. He pushed himself up a bit, until he saw Nami. Sitting there with a smile on her face.<p>

"Your awake Eh?" Luffy nodded ever so slightly as he eyed Nami, he vaguely remembered her kissing him, but he wasn't so sure. Nami took his hand and smiled, "Are you back to normal?"

"I guess..." He paused, "But it wasn't a dream, was it?" Luffy looked Nami straight in the eye, "Ace really is d-dead isn't he?"

"Yes." She looked away, "He is."

* * *

><p>"S-sir Akiano,"<p>

"Hm?"

"We have spotted Mugiwara No Luffy in Heiansps."

"Move out."

"Hai!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>See? This story DOES have a plot! XD! Next time will start it! Promise! I love you guys, and PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I really appreciate it!<strong>_


	4. Almost to Heiansps

**_I deeply apologize, for not updating..._**

**Inner Editor: Go and update your story now! Your fans are waiting!**

**Me: But I have no idea what to write!**

**Inner Editor: Well, Tough luck man, get onto that fan fiction site, and write.**

**Me: Your mean.**

**Inner Editor: Thats fine by me. It's my job.**

**Me: *Pout* Fine, Fine.**

**_So yeah, my inner editor won this time, so here is a new chapter for you guys! I do, i fact, have a excuse. We've been moving._**

**_Defintions:_**

**_Hai-Yes._**

**_Arigato-Thank you _**

**_Mugiwara No Luffy- Straw Hat Luffy_**

**_Mugiwara- Straw Hat_**

* * *

><p>Nami looked at Luffy, a sad gleam in her eyes as she had just told him the shocking truth about his brother. She didn't know how he would take it. After all, Luffy was never one to let someone die. They all knew that he would gladly give up his own life for someone he loved.<p>

"O-oh..." Nami's head shot up, and gasped as she saw he was crying. Tears flowing out of his eyes like waterfalls.

"L-Luffy..." She couldn't take it anymore. Nami pulled her arms around him, and hugged him. Trying her best to comfort him. "Try and get some rest Luffy." She said, breaking back from the embrace and wiping his tears away. "We'll talk more later."

"Ok." He layed down onto his pillow, and Nami gently placed the black over him. blowing him a kiss as she walked out the door. Shutting the lights off as she went.

* * *

><p>Luffy tossed in his sleep, the flashbacks were coming back again.<p>

"Luffy...I'm sorry I couldn't let you rescue me fully..."

Luffy's eyes snapped open as quick as a lightning bolt, and he banged his head against the side of the bed. Screaming at the memories to go away. Chopper motioned for Zoro, Sanji, Robin and Franky to come, and they all walked into the room where Luffy was. He was thrashing about, mad as hell. They all ran over to him, and Chopper layed him down onto the bed, while Robin, Franky, Zoro and Sanji worked together to keep him from thrashing around.

"Luffy, calm down!" Zoro shouted, reaching over to hold down his other arm.

"Gwahhaa, ACE!"

"Luffy!"

* * *

><p>Working together, the boys and Robin had manged to keep Luffy's wound from opening, and he eventually calmed down. Luffy was crying. All of them saw it. Luffy only cries when something is terribly wrong. They all knew that. Luffy might not ever be the same again. Sanji walked into the lounge to wake Usopp up, as it's his turn to keep watch. He couldn't help but smile when he saw all of the crew curled up in the lounge. In the middle of them, on the sofa, was Luffy. Wrapped up in a huge fluffy, navy blue blanket that he was snuggled up in. They had formed a circle around him, and were all sleeping soundly beside him. They belong to them, and he belongs to them. Sanji smiled again, and tip-toed over towards Usopp, tapping him gently to wake him.<p>

"Hn?" Usopp rubbed his eyes and squinted, "S-anji?"

"It's your turn to be on watch, shit-head."

"Ah," Usopp pulled himself off the floor, grabbed his blanket, and nodded. After making sure the Sniper wasn't sleep-walking, and was really awake, he went into Chopper's medical closet, and grabbed four blankets. He then tossed one over Luffy and gently placed one on top of Nami, and the other on Robin. He walked over to where Usopp was sleeping, and curled up with the last blanket, trying to keep warm.

* * *

><p>"How far to Heiansps?"<p>

"Not far at all, Sir." A man replied, "Were almost there."

"Very good." The man picked himself off of the chair he was seated on, and grinned, "Finally I can kill him, the son of Dragon!"

"Sanji-Kun, Wake up!" Nami rubbed Sanji's arm gently.

"OOOOOHHHHH~~~" Sanji reached out and hugged her "Nami-Swaaaan!" Nami punched him, and smiled.

"Sanji-Kun, we've landed at a island called Heiansps!" Nami said, smiling. "You might want to put on a coat, it's winter at this island." she held out a big, fluffy coat to him.

"Hai, Nami-Swan!" Sanji said, grinning widely as he took the coat gratefully.

"The others are eating the breakfast you prepared last night." She continued, "Come, let's have some." Sanji nodded, and walked out of the room. As soon as he got out into the open air, he tried to wrap the coat further around him as he winched in the cold,

"Damn, it's freezing out here!" Nami nodded, and Sanji followed her into the kitchen, where there wasn't even a sound. No Luffy stealing everyone's food, no Zoro punching Luffy for stealing his food. No nothing. It was silent. Everyone was thinking about the same thing. Luffy and his loss.

"I-is he awake?" Usopp asked, Nami shook her head sadly at the sniper,

"Nope."

They all sat down, and Sanji cooked some soup for when Luffy wakes up.

* * *

><p>"Sanji, were taking Luffy to a motel to rest." Nami said, pointing to Zoro, who had Luffy in his arms. He was still wrapped up in that huge furry blanket, and the one Sanji gave him was tucked into the sides of him. Sanji nodded. He felt like protesting, but Zoro glared at him, showing that the swordsman was losing the small temper he had.<p>

"Lets get going then." Sanji said, proceeding to walk down the plank, and Zoro followed, after putting a hoodie onto Luffy, in order to hide his face from any bounty hunters lurking about.

"Let's go." Zoro nodded, and Luffy shivered from the cold, but manged a tiny nod as well.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a Marine ship had just reached the port of Heiansps, and as they loward the gangplank, a tall, rather cruel looking man walked out. They all knew him. He was one of the Marine's powerhouses. He was Akiano. They all knew him from the recent war of the best. Which ended up in a win for the Maines, and Whitebeard was defeated, and went with Ace to a better place. That man was here for but one reason. To kill the son of the revolutionary, Dragon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this Chapter, and look forward to many more since we've moved. PLEASE REVIEW FOR ACE!<strong>


	5. The Clash

**_I just got the perfect ending and climax for this story, so I'm trying to finesh it before I forget! Hope you enjoy this Chapter!_**

**Definitions:**

**_All were explained in previous chapter._**

* * *

><p>Even the strongest men were cowering in fear as this man walked by. Frightened women ushered their children into their houses, and watched carefully from the windows. Men stepped aside as the man walked past. No-one dared to look him in the eye. He continued on his way without a word to anyone. People had just seen, one of the most powerful people in the Marines. Admiral Akiano.<p>

* * *

><p>"Luffy, are you sure your okay?" Chopper was checking on Luffy before they went in to get some supplies. He nodded. Chopper looked at Zoro and Sanji carefully, "Make sure you-"<p>

"We will take good care of him." Sanji smiled, "Don't worry Chopper." Chopper smiled back and nodded, running off into a medical store.

"Call me if anything happens!"

"Roger."

Zoro tugged on the top of the hoodie a little to make sure that Luffy's face was fully covered. They can't take any chances. Zoro knew that they should all be careful, as the whole crew have bountys as of this point. They began to make their way to the motel that Nami was at, trying to bargain with the owner most likely. Zoro was snapped out of his thoughts when Nami's voice interrupted him.

"Oi, Zoro, Sanji-Kun!" Sanji ran up to her, and swooned towards her with love, love eyes. Before he could do anything, Nami's fist landed onto his head with a _thud._

"Hey Nami, did you find anything? "

"Yeah, I managed to get us a discount." She said, rubbing her hands together with glee.

"And do I want to know just what you DID to get that discount?" Zoro asked, smirking lightly. She paused for a minute, then grinned,

"Nope."

* * *

><p>"Sir, we've searched all over, but can't find any sign of Straw Hat Luffy or his crew."<p>

"Are you sure he was headed here?"

"Positive sir!"

"Then he must be here somewhere!"

"What should we do Akiano sir?"

"I'm heading out." Akiano got up off his chair and pulled the door of the motel open, sighing as he left.

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>"It's just down this-" Nami stopped short at the sight in front of her. All the people was moving out of the way for a man walking by. She stared at him, trying to think about where she had seen him before. Zoro shoved on his coat, and pulled Luffy's hoodie further down, just in case. Akiano stopped walking and looked at Nami. Then, he smiled and walked over to her.<p>

"Well, well, what do we have here?" He murmured, pulling her chin up towards him. "The Cat Burglar Nami." Luffy's head shot up at the sound of his voice, and he could feel the memories that he was trying to get rid of coming back with blasts of pain. Zoro noticed Luffy's pained expression, and then it hit him. Who this was.

Thinking quickly, he pulled Nami away from the guy, took Luffy off his back, placing him on the ground next to where Nami was standing, and drew his swords, stepping on Sanji in the progress.

"Get up Snoozer!" he hissed under his breath. Sanji opened his eyes and glared at Zoro.

"Who is this?" He asked, pointing a blunt finger towards Akiano. Zoro took a quick glance at Luffy, and he confirmed his expectations. Luffy hands were on his head, and he was staring at Akiano with a horribly mad face on. Even Zoro backed away when he saw the face on Luffy's face. Sanji turned towards Luffy, and backed away as well.

"L-Luffy, who is that?"

What happened next happened in a flash of light. Chopper, Robin, Brooke and the rest of the crew arrived in time to see Luffy charge right at Akiano as he pushed Zoro and Sanji out of the way.

"L-L-Luffy!" Chopper ran up to Zoro and Sanji who were recovering from the strong shove that was directed at them, and hurriedly glanced at Luffy, worried.

"Luffy..." Usopp looked at Luffy, who had almost reached Akiano. "Is that..."

"Yeah." Zoro sighed, there was no point in hiding it. "It's Akiano. A admiral from the Marines."

"A-Admiral you said?" Usopp began to panic, frantically running around with his hands on his head. "Luffy can't fight that guy!"

"Usopp's right! Luffy badly wounded! If the wound opens..." Chopper's voice trailed off, but they knew.

"Luffy, STOP!" They all called out at the same time, trying to get their injured Captain to back down, but it was no use.

The clash had began.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short, yes i know. Barley 1000 words, but if you put all my chapters together, that's over 5000 words so far! In my previous story, we reached up to 20000 words! <strong>_

_**I've got the BEST ending! THE BEST! It'll rock! Look forward to my next chapter! It'll most likely be up by tommorow or the day after ;)**_


	6. The Shocking Truth

**_Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! :D Here we go!_**

* * *

><p>"Luffy!"<p>

It was no use. Luffy had already charged towards Akiano, no hesitation, no nothing. In fact, Luffy hadn't even talked much at all since they found him. But they had greater worries now, Luffy's practically walking straight to death itself! There's absolutly no way he can win in this state! Even if he didn't have a hole in his stomach, it would be a long-shot. They all ran towards he at the same time, and pulled him back.

"What are you guys doing?" He glared at them, "Go back to the ship, _ Captains Orders._" They knew that they couldn't refuse to do anything when he says that, after all, it's captains orders. "I'll come back!" He added, his trademark grin growing on his face, "I **promise.**"

"B-but, Luffy!" Zoro patted Chopper's head understandably, but shook his head,

"Chopper, it's Captains Orders." He said,

* * *

><p>Usopp was pacing back and forth along the grassy deck, stroking a imaginary beard, and furrowing his brow. He stopped pacing, and sighed.<p>

"I can't take it anymore!" He shouted, getting all of the crew's attention. "It's been over 3 hours and there's still no sign of him!" He protested angrily, "I'm going to look for him!" Hearing his words, Zoro climbed down from the crow's nest, and Sanji walked out of the kitchen, frowning.

"Usopp, don't." Sanji said, lighting a cigarette.

"If he's not back here by Sunset, we'll go out and look for him." Zoro added, he was trying to hide the fact that he was worried, everyone knew it.

"F-Fine."

* * *

><p>Luffy clutched his stomach, and fell to the ground. He couldn't give up yet! He was almost to the ship! Pulling himself off the ground, he fumbled as he stood, but didn't fall. Using a hand to support him, he made his way to the dock in which his ship was docked at. Suddenly, his vision became blurry, and his eyes became hazed. Leaning to a wall, he took a deep breath. One that was become harder and harder to get.<p>

_"A-Another Dizzy Spell..."_

Luffy sighed as he got back up, ignoring the fact that it was getting harder and harder to move, and continued his way to the ship, as it was a promise, wasn't it?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, The sun was begaining to fall on the ship, must to the crew's worry, Luffy wasn't back yet, so Zoro and Sanji decided to go out to look for him. As they walked down the plank, they faintly heard a voice, a voice that sounded remotely like Luffy!<p>

"Luffy?" Zoro ran over to where the voice was coming from, knowing that it was very unlikely for Luffy to brake a promise. There! Sanji was close behind, and the crew was watching from the ship. Zoro saw Luffy's emerging from the think, dense forest beside the dock, and then he smiled when he saw Zoro and Sanji.

"Z-zoro, S-sanji..." He smiled once more at them, and fell to the ground, not able to take the blood-loss or pain anymore. Zoro and Sanji ran up to him, and Zoro lifted his head up, "I-I, He got away." Luffy said sadly, losing hold of his senses. "He'e the one who did it, so i wanted him to die." He confessed.

"Did what?" Sanji asked, not knowing the full details of the war yet.

"K-K-K-Killed A-A-Ace." He stammered out before falling into Zoro's arms, shivering uncontrollably, and fully unconscious.

"Chopper!" Zoro manged to blurt out, holding back all his surprisement. He now understood why Luffy acted so rashly. "Come, Quickly!" Chopper raced down the plank, and ran towards Luffy. His little body going as fast as he could. The rest of the crew followed closely behind. All of them were worried about their captain.

"Z-Zoro!" Chopper raced up to them, reaching them with a gasp, he pulled Luffy's head towards him, and inspected him thoroughly while panting from the run. Nami walked up to Sanji, and frowned,

"I wonder why he wanted to kill that Akiano Admarial guy so much..." She questioned, her frown growing, "Jeez, what on earth could motivate him to be so very stupid and rash?"

"His brother." Zoro replied somberly.

"What do you mean, Swordsman-Kun?" Robin asked, now walking into the circle of their crewmates,

"That Akiano guy," He paused in shame, "Killed his brother Ace."

...

* * *

><p><em><strong> SUSPENSE! YAY! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter, and yes, I am updating much faster now that we've moved, expect the end to be uploaded by the end of December, or begaining of January.<strong>_

_**-AnimezGirlz**_


	7. The Memories

**I have no excuse for not writing, I'm deeply sorry, but here is the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>"A-ahh." Nami put her hands to her head as tears began to form in her eyes. "O-of course..." her hands moved down to her mouth and covered it as the tears that dropped down from her eyes penetrated her face. "Ace. Ace." She sighed, "His brother! No wonder he hates that guy!"<p>

Usopp stood there. His mouth hanging open as he helped Zoro support Luffy's head. "I-I should have known." He complained.

"Long-nosed-Kun is right," Robin agreed grimly, "We've known Luffy for quite a long time, and yet we couldn't figure out that Akiano killed his brother." The others nodded grimly. Luffy winched and clutched his side in pain. Blood begaining to drip out from the wound he had acquired previously. Chopper immediately went into full-on doctor mode, and ordered Sanji, Zoro and Franky to help Luffy into the ship.

* * *

><p>Sanji paced back and forth in the kitchen. Trying to think of a good meal to prepare. But for some reason nothing came to his mind. He slumped into a chair, many emotions racing through his system.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Zoro is in the crow's nest, lifting weights that would kill a normal person if it dropped onto one. Sweat dripped down from his chin, as flashbacks that occurred long ago came pouring back.<p>

_"Join my crew."_

_"No! What the hell?" Luffy grinned, _

_"Well, what if i get your sword back? Then will you?" Zoro remained silent. _

_"You're going to ambush the base...By yourself?" "Are you crazy?"_

_"Shishishishishi"_

_..._

_..._

_"Here," Luffy held out three swords to Zoro with a grin on his face, "I didn't know which one was yours, so I grabbed all of them!" _

_"I use all three."_

_"Wow!"_

_..._

_..._

_"Which do you choose?" "Being killed by the Marines, or coming with me?"_

_"You son of the devil." Zoro said with a grin._

* * *

><p>Zoro didn't cry. It was somthing he just didn't do! But, It was hard, considering the circumstances. He hadn't cried since Kuina died 10 years ago.<p>

"I must be strong enough to protect him!" Zoro promised himself silently.

* * *

><p>Robin turned the page of her book, turning her head towards the sick bay to check every now and then. Still no sign of Luffy or Chopper. He was most likely operating on Luffy, and Robin decided it best to leave the two alone. She did miss his energetic laugh, and of course his trademark grin, that was a given. All the crew missed that.<p>

* * *

><p>The sniper of the crew lay in his hammock,<p>

_"What are you talking about?" "Your part of our crew right?" "Get on board!"_

Tears formed in Usopp's eyes, and he let them fall. He missed Luffy. This was one thing that he didn't bother to lie about.

He just wanted Luffy to come back!

* * *

><p>Nami closed her eyes. She was usually fed up with Luffy, and always was correcting him about somthing he did, or said, but now...All of the crew was worried about him, not caring about anything that he ever said or did. Just wanting him to get over his wounds and Ace's death quicker. For him to go back to the normal Luffy, but that doesn't happen that soon.<p>

You have to wait for wounds to heal.

"L-Luffy," She barely got the word out before choking on her own tears, "G-get well soon..."

* * *

><p>*bang* *bang* Franky tossed the hammer away, and sighed, there was no reason to hide such manly tears as these. Well, Franky always cried, and didn't care about what other people thought about him. But, he was just as concerned about Luffy then anyone! He happened to be wearing the spedos that Luffy used to make him join in his crew, and no way did he regret finally agreeing to. He looked down at his finessed work. A happy Luffy, wearing his trademark grin. Not having a care in the world.<p>

* * *

><p>Brooke stopped playing on his violin and sat down on the piano chair. Water pouring out of the gaps in his face where eyes are usually.<p>

"L-Luffy-San!" He saluted Luffy before bursting back into tears, nothing seemed sadder at this moment. He knew that he had to Belinda in Luffy, but he also knows how hard losing someone you love is.

* * *

><p>Chopper wiped his face to look at all the collected tears that had formed on his eyes. He didn't have spare time to do this right now! He has to concentrate on Luffy! He looked at the bleeding, sad Luffy. No grin on his face. It hurt. It hurt a lot.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"We'll protect you Luffy!"<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Well, that's it! Hope you liked this chapter! Anyway, Merry Christmas!**


	8. Take My Place!

**After this chapter I'll be taking a break for Christmas =) Search for Rainymood on Google, and click the first link! Then start reading!**

* * *

><p>Rain paddled down onto the grassy deck. There wasn't a sound. It was pitch black, and the only moving person from miles away was Zoro. He was up in the watch tower. Chopper had finally come out of the sick bay, and the news wasn't pretty. Luffy wasn't doing too good, in fact, he wasn't doing good at all! If they didn't find a certain herbal plant that is needed to help Luffy at the next town, he very well might die! Zoro glanced up at the clock on the wall and sighed.<p>

"11:58." He muttered to himself. Chopper should be getting up at 12:00 to check on Luffy, then it's his turn to be on watch.

"Z-Zoro.." Zoro's head shot up, to see Luffy standing there, a puzzled look on his face. Zoro just stared in disbelief for a minute, while Luffy began to shiver quietly.

"Jeez, it's so cold!" That remark snapped Zoro back into reality. He looked over at the clock, and swore under his breath, 11:59! Chopper would crack if Luffy wasn't in his bed, and was moving around. Thinking quickly, Zoro took his jacket off, and threw it onto Luffy, picked him up and sprinted down the stairs, and into the sick bay, where he found everyone sleeping somewhere next to the bed where Luffy is supposed to be. As soon as Luffy hit the pillow, Chopper woke up and looked at Zoro with a puzzled look,

"Zoro?" Then, he smiled, "Oh, is it my turn to be on watch?" Zoro nodded.

"I see!" Chopper smiled a wide grin, and then looked at the wide awake Luffy.

"He seems to be awake Chopper." Chopper nodded and sighed,

"Hey Luffy, how are you feeling?"

"Hmnhmn."

"I take that as not so good." Chopper noted as Luffy reached for his wound and winched.

"Just try and rest Luffy." Luffy manged a tiny nod, while Zoro breathed a sigh of relief that he made it. Chopper walked over to the closet and grabbed a big fluffy blanket, and he put it on top of Luffy, winching as a crack of thunder and lightning lit up the dark sky.

"Looks like quite a storm out there." Zoro remarked, "Do we need Nami?" Chopper paused for a minute in thought, and then nodded grimly,

"Yeah, better get her up to be safe." He said, "A storm won't help Luffy while he's in this condition." Zoro nodded and walked silently over to Nami, almost tripping over a thrashing about Usopp in the process.

"Nami," He tapped her lightly on the shoulder when a thunderbolt struck the crow's nest!

"Oi NAMI!" Nami woke up, and seeing the flame on the crows nest, she ran out and started giving commands, and waking up all the rest of the crew members.

"Usopp, pull in the sails," She grabbed onto the railing as another wave crashed against the side of the ship, "Franky, we'll use Coup-De-Burst to get out of here okay?"

"Sure thing!" Franky ran down into the cola room to charge up the ship for Coup-De-Burst.

"Sanji-Kun, can you help Usopp and Zoro with the sails?"

"Haiii Nami-Swaaaan!" Sanji swooned over to the sails, and began pulling them in. Meanwhile, Chopper, Robin and Brooke were working on putting the fire out of the crow's nest. They all stopped when they heard Usopp's bone-chilling scream! He had been blown away by the harsh wind! They all turned in horror as he fell towards the raging waters. They were all holding there breath, as if waiting for somthing. Then, it came. They all looking over at Usopp just in time to see Luffy run over and grab Usopp, throwing him onto the deck, and took his place, falling towards the water at a rapid speed.

_*Splash*_

"LUUUUFFFFFYYYY!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Really short, I know, and it's a cliff hanger, yes, yes I know! But what can I say? I'm really too exited for Christmas and my new Macbook that I'm getting to write that much! Don't blame me! Blame the event! Lolz<em>**


	9. Many Tears

**Please Read:**

**I deeply apologise for not updating this story in a long time, since Christmas last year in fact! But A whole lot has been going on right now with me, and I just did not have time to update this story and my many other ones as well. I hope you can understand and forgive me for not updating in such a long time, and as a apology this chapter will be a bit longer then the rest. I hope I will be able to update a lot more now, but only time can tell. :3 Please review and thank you for reading :3**

* * *

><p>"Lufffffyy!" They all screamed as Luffy plummeted into the water, a loud *Splash* echoed through out the ship. Zoro was the first to act, immediately jumping in after Luffy, as Nami was second, recovering from the shock just in time to get Franky to avoid a huge wave. Usopp gathered himself off the floor and frowned<p>

'I hope Luffy is okay.' He muttered to himself, before helping Sanji manage the sails. Their first priority is to get the ship out of the storm while Zoro got Luffy.

"Franky! Stear the ship to 5 0 clock!" Franky nodded and immediately, without question obeyed Nami. Chopper looked from the deck to the water every few seconds to check if Luffy and Zoro had surfaced yet.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Zoro is looking for Luffy, but the crashing waves make it hard to make out any drowning people. He squinted his eyes toward a shadow at the bottom of the sea, and without thinking swam towards it. Not being able to afford waiting any longer. Luffy can't survive long underwater, as he's a devil fruit user. He was losing the compressed air, so he had to act quickly. He quickly swam towards the bottom of the sea, and scanned it for any young pirate captain. Thats when Zoro saw a familiar red vest. He swam quickly towards it, and found what he was looking for. Luffy was sinking rapidly, and was fully unconscious. Zoro reached out and pulled Luffy closer towards him.<p>

"_Lets get out of here Luffy."_ He whispered to himself, clinging onto Luffy.

* * *

><p>"Usopp pull the sails in." Nami ordered, "Franky, you know the drill!" Franky nodded and raced over to the cola storage, preparing for the take off.<p>

"Nami are we ready?" Nami glanced around nervously.

"Wait." She shouted over the raging waves, "Zoro and Luffy aren't back yet!" Franky worriedly glanced back to the water,

"What should we do?" Usopp cried out, Sanji shrugged and lit a cigarette, the worry in his mind wasn't leaving.

"Franky I think we have to wait for them." Franky hesitated, but nodded.

"Guys," Nami looked at all the present members, "We all have to protect the ship until Zoro gets back with Luffy." Everyone nodded, and they all got to work with protecting the ship. Nami sat down on the patio, thinking

_"Even with Sanji-kun and Robin here we won't last long in this stormy weather." _Nami sighed, bitting the tip of her pencil in frustration. Suddenly, a loud splash woke her from her thoughts, she turned to the water, to see Zoro hauling a fully unconscious Luffy.

"Franky!" She shouted as loud as she could, "Use Coup De Burst now!" She said, while at the same time throwing a rope to Zoro, who caught it and grasped the rope, pulling himself and Luffy back on the ship.

"Coup De Burst!" The ship blasted forwards with a amazing speed. They shot out of the storm, Zoro just grabbing the rope and puling himself up in time.

* * *

><p>"Yes!" Usopp shouted, pumping his fist into the air, "We made it." Everyone smiled, and felt relieved. Chopper raced over to Luffy, and quickly brought him in to the imfirmitory.<p>

"Zoro you okay?" Nami asked, kneeling beside Zoro, who was completely out of breath.

"Yeah." He replied after gasps of breath. Nami helped him up, and they all sighed, Luffy was so much trouble to us all. But we sure are glad Zoro found him in time.

"Okay guys," Nami pumped her fist into the air, "We have to find that herb at the next island! Luffy is counting on us!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p>"Nami, the island is in view." Zoro yelled from the crows nest.<p>

"Okay, thank you Zoro." Nami raced over to the kitchen, and Sanji looked at her in surprise. "We've reached the island Sanji." She paused,

"Yeah...?" He urged her on.

"I was wondering if you and Usopp could go into the town and look for the herb." Sanji paused and thought about it,

"Yes Nami-Swan, I think that should be fine." Sanji nodded slowly, and thought for a moment, "But how will we know what it looks like?"

"I wouldn't worry about that." Chopper walked into the kitchen, removing the white rubber gloves off in the process. "Here is a picture of it." Sanji smiled.

"Okay, this should make it a lot easier." He took the photo from Chopper, who had proceeded to sit down, and looked at Nami. "When do we anchor?"

"In about 2 hours." Nami replied, before turning to look at Chopper. One look said enough about what she was worried about.

"Luffy isn't doing good. He has less then a day at most." Chopper sighed, "Theres not anything else I can do unless we find the herb." Nami's face went pale, as she flopped into a seat.

"Luffy is actually d-dying then." She said in shock, never thinking the day would come. Sanji nodded, as he got back to work with preparing lunch.

* * *

><p>Nami walked into the infemitory. She gazed at Luffy. His usual wide grin was replaced with a cold frown. His face so pale he looked like he was already dead. But the steady, but shallow rise of his chest proved otherwise. She sat down next to him, and placed a cold towel on his forehead. It didn't even last a minute as the water quickly evaporated from the heat from his fever.<p>

"Luffy how can you be so reckless all the time?" She scolded him, "We can't live without you." She choked on her words, the tears beginning to fall down onto her lap. She planted a kiss on his lips, and sighed, walking out the door to let him rest in peace.

"Sanji it's time to go!" Nami heard Usopp's voice ring out from the deck.

"Are you going now?" Nami asked, Usopp noticed her tear stained face, and looked down, nodding slowly. Luffy's life rested on their shoulders.

"Nami-Swan don't worry, we'll find the plant for sure!" Nami nodded, and pulled Sanji into a embrace, much to the cook's surprise. "N-Nami-swan?"** _[Please note that by 'embrace' I just mean a hug.]_**

"P-Please find it." She pleaded, the tears rapidly falling onto the cook's suit.

"Nami-san." He whispered. "Don't worry." He pulled back from the embrace and pulled the biggest grin he could, giving the circumstances. "We'll find it. No doubt about it." Nami nodded, a faint smile spread across her lips,

"Thank you." She whispered as Sanji and Usopp walked down the plank.

* * *

><p>Nami walked back into the kitchen, and found Chopper pacing back and forth, his lips formed a tight frown.<p>

"Chopper, get some rest." She said, Chopper looked up, but quickly shook his head.

"No, there must be something more I can do for him." Nami sighed and picked Chopper up and hugged him.

"Chopper, the most we can do for him right now is believe in him, Sanji and Usopp." She smiled, "And i'm sure Luffy wouldn't want you stressing over him anyway." She couldn't see Chopper's face, but she could feel the smile spread across it, as his body went limp. Nami sighed.

"He probably hasn't slept in a while." Nami glanced up at Zoro, who walked in from the deck.

"Yeah." Nami nodded and proceded to bring him into the boy's room.

She opened the door, and quickly found his bed, [it being the neatest by far.] at placed him gently into it, pulling the covers up to his chin.

"Get some rest Chopper," She paused, "We'll wake you when Sanji-kun and Usopp come back."

And with that she flipped the lights off, and closed the door. Once she was outside, she let the tears fall. '_I miss you.' _She whispered in a tiny voice.

"We all do." She jerked her head back, Zoro. She wiped her tears away, not before they were seen by him though. He sighed, "But we have to believe in him."

_"Thank you Zoro." _

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You guys for reading this, and I would appreciate it greatly if you would hit the 'Review' button. If you could, could you also give me some feedback. Thanks :)<strong>


End file.
